Μαθηματικός Τελεστής
Τελεστής Operator, Logical connective thumb|300px| [[Γεωμετρικός Τελεστής Γεωμετρικοί Τελεστές (3D) ]] thumb|300px| [[Γεωμετροποίηση Ηλεκτροφυσικής Γεωμετρικοί Τελεστές (3D) ]] thumb|300px| [[Ορμή \Μέγεθος |Ορμή Στροφορμή Κβαντικός Τελεστής ]] thumb |300px| [[Τελεστής Διαφόριση Ολοκλήρωση ]] thumb|300px| [[Πρόσθεση Αθροιστικός Τελεστής ]] [[image:Numbers-03-goog.jpg|thumb|300px| Διακριτά Μαθηματικά Αριθμητική Αριθμοθεωρία Αριθμός Τελεστής ---- Αλγεβρικές Πράξεις Πρόσθεση Αφαίρεση Πολλαπλασιασμός Διαίρεση ---- Συνολοϊκές Πράξεις Συνολοϊκή Ένωση Συνολοϊκή Τομή ---- Λογικές Πράξεις Σύζευξη (Conjunction) Διάζευξη (Disjunction) Άρνηση (Negation) ---- Ιδιότητες Πράξεων Ανακλαστική Ιδιότητα Αντιμεταθετική Ιδιότητα Προσεταιριστική Ιδιότητα Επιμεριστική Ιδιότητα ]] thumb|300px|[[Ηλεκτρονική Επεξεργασία.]] thumb|300px| [[Είσοδος Έξοδος Μετατροπέας ]] - Ένα Μαθηματικό Μέγεθος Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Τελεστής" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "τέλεση". Ορισμός Είναι η απεικόνιση ενός διανύσματος σε ένα άλλο (του ίδιου ή άλλου διανυσματικού χώρου). Εισαγωγή Έννοια του τελεστή Αποτελεί γενίκευση της έννοιας της συνάρτησης που είναι η απεικόνιση ενός αριθμού σε έναν άλλο. Ουσιαστικά αυτό που κάνει ο τελεστής είναι να μετασχηματίζει (με κάποιο τρόπο) ένα διάνυσμα |x> σε ένα άλλο διάνυσμα |y>). Ο τελεστής ορίζεται γενικά ως μία συνάρτηση που δρα πάνω σε κάποια άλλη συνάρτηση, μετασχηματίζοντάς την κατά έναν καθορισμένο τρόπο. Μπορεί να θεωρηθεί γενίκευση της έννοιας της συνάρτησης, καθώς οι συναρτήσεις δρουν συνήθως πάνω σε μεμονωμένα "αντικείμενα", ενώ ένας τελεστής μπορεί να δράσει στη "μορφή" μιας συνάρτησης ως σύνολο και να δώσει μια άλλη συνάρτηση. Ένας τελεστής παριστάνεται συνήθως με ένα σύμβολο το οποίο τίθεται μπροστά από μια συνάρτηση (με τη γενική έννοια) και την αλλάζει σε κάποια άλλη συνάρτηση των ίδιων μεταβλητών. Οι τελεστές συμβολίζονται συνήθως με ένα κεφαλαίο γράμμα με το σύμβολο "^'" πάνω του, π.χ.: \hat A . Ένα παράδειγμα τελεστή είναι αυτός της παραγώγισης \hat D , ο οποίος για μονοδιάστατη συνάρτηση μεταβλητής x , έχει τη μορφή: : \hat D = \frac{d}{dx} . Γενικά μπορεί κανείς να ορίσει μέσω τελεστή οποιονδήποτε μετασχηματισμό. Για παράδειγμα, η "πράξη" της μετατόπισης του γραφήματος μιας συνάρτησης κατά 5 μονάδες προς τα δεξιά θα συμβολιζόταν ως : \hat T f(x) = f(x-5) , : όπου: :: \hat T ο τελεστής της συγκεκριμένης πράξης και :: f(x) τυχούσα συνάρτηση επί της οποίας δρα. Ένας πληρέστερος ορισμός του τελεστή χρησιμοποιεί την έννοια του γραμμικού διανυσματικού χώρου: "Δοθέντων δύο γραμμικών διανυσματικών χώρων V_1 και V_2 , καλούμε τελεστή ή μετασχηματισμό τη μονότιμη διανυσματική συνάρτηση, δηλαδή την απεικόνιση 'Α που δρα ως εξής:". : V_1 \supseteq D_A \ni \vec \psi \longrightarrow \vec \phi \in R_A \subseteq V_2 δηλαδή, σε κάθε διάνυσμα \vec \psi του υποσυνόλου D_A (πεδίο ορισμού) του χώρου V_1 , η Α''' αντιστοιχεί ένα και μόνο ένα διάνυσμα \vec \phi του υποσυνόλου R_A (πεδίο τιμών) του χώρου V_2 . Συμβολικά γράφουμε: \hat A \vec \psi = \vec \phi , όπου τα βέλη μπορούν να παραλείπονται χάριν απλότητας. Η ίδια σχέση με το συμβολισμό του Dirac που χρησιμοποιείται ευρέως σε προβλήματα Κβαντικής Φυσικής γράφεται: :: \hat A \mid\psi>\ = \mid\phi >\ . (Ένα σύνολο συναρτήσεων, υπό συγκεκριμένες προϋποθέσεις, μπορούν να θεωρηθούν διανύσματα που ανήκουν σε έναν αφηρημένο διανυσματικό χώρο με άπειρη διάσταση. Οι τιμές της συνάρτησης αντιστοιχούν τότε στις "συνιστώσες" του διανύσματος). Σημειώσεις Η χρήση της λέξης '''τελεστής στα μαθηματικά προϋποθέτει τη χρήση συναρτήσεων: ένας τελεστής μπορεί να ληφθεί ως μία ειδική συνάρτηση, που εφαρμόζεται σε κάποια άλλη συνάρτηση. Ένας τελεστής μπορεί να έχει τα ακόλουθα χαρακτηριστικά: * Να υποστηρίζει υπερφόρτωση, κατά την οποία ο ίδιος τελεστής μπορεί να επιδρά σε αριθμούς, διανύσματα, μήτρες κ.ο.κ. με παρόμοια δράση. * Να αποτελεί γενικά μία Μερική Συνάρτηση, πράγμα που συνηθίζεται στη θεωρία των διαφορικών εξισώσεων, αφού δεν υπάρχει εξ αρχής εγγύηση για την ύπαρξη παραγώγων. * Να εφαρμόζεται τελεστής σε τελεστές. Ένας τελεστής μπορεί να δρα πάνω σε περισσότερα από ένα αντικείμενα. Για παράδειγμα, ο τελεστής της πρόσθεσης, "+", είναι ένας δυαδικός τελεστής καθόσον σε κάθε ζεύγος αντικειμένων (α,β) αντιστοιχεί ένα τρίτο αντικείμενο, το "α+β". Τα αντικείμενα μπορεί να είναι αριθμοί, μήτρες, διανύσματα, συναρτήσεις κ.ο.κ. Ένα άλλο παράδειγμα δυαδικού τελεστή είναι η σύνθεση συναρτήσεων που συμβολίζεται με " \circ " και ορίζεται ως εξής: (f \circ g) (x) = f(g(x)) . Οι δυαδικοί τελεστές κατά το συμβολισμό τοποθετούνται συνήθως ανάμεσα στα αντικείμενα στα οποία δρουν. Εφαρμογές Οι τελεστές χρησιμοποιούνται σε επιστήμες όπως *τα Μαθηματικά, *η Πληροφορική και *η Φυσική (με εκτεταμένη χρήση στην Κβαντική Φυσική). Παραδείγματα τελεστών α) Παράδειγμα πολύ απλού τελεστή είναι ο '' Τ = a'', (όπου a πραγματικός ή μιγαδικός αριθμός). Η δράση ενός αριθμητικού τελεστή πάνω σε ένα διάνυσμα αντιστοιχεί σε πολλαπλασιασμό του διανύσματος με τον αριθμό a''. β) Άλλο παράδειγμα τελεστή είναι ο τελεστής στροφής, η δράση του οποίου πάνω σε ένα διάνυσμα προκαλεί τη στροφή του διανύσματος κατά ορισμένη γωνία. γ) Άλλο παράδειγμα τελεστή (ο οποίος δρα σε διανυσματικό χώρο συναρτήσεων) είναι η παράγωγος ''d/dx. Η δράση του πάνω σε συνάρτηση είναι η παραγώγισή της. Ορισμός (μαθηματικός) Ένας πιο πλήρης ορισμός του τελεστή χρησιμοποιεί την έννοια του γραμμικού διανυσματικού χώρου: "Δοθέντων δύο γραμμικών διανυσματικών χώρων V_1 και V_2 , καλούμε τελεστή ή μετασχηματισμό τη μονότιμη διανυσματική συνάρτηση, δηλαδή την απεικόνιση 'Α''' που δρα ως εξής:". V_1 \supseteq D_A \ni \vec \psi \longrightarrow \vec \phi \in R_A \subseteq V_2 δηλαδή, σε ''κάθε διάνυσμα \vec \psi του υποσυνόλου D_A (πεδίο ορισμού) του χώρου V_1 , η Α''' αντιστοιχίζει '' ένα και μόνο ένα διάνυσμα \vec \phi του υποσυνόλου R_A (πεδίο τιμών) του χώρου V_2 . Συμβολικά γράφουμε: : \hat A \vec \psi = \vec \phi , όπου τα βέλη μπορούν να παραλείπονται χάριν απλότητας. Η ίδια σχέση με το συμβολισμό του Dirac που χρησιμοποιείται ευρέως σε προβλήματα Κβαντομηχανικής γράφεται: : \hat A \mid\psi>\ = \mid\phi >\ . (Ένα σύνολο συναρτήσεων, υπό συγκεκριμένες προϋποθέσεις, μπορούν να θεωρηθούν διανύσματα που ανήκουν σε έναν αφηρημένο διανυσματικό χώρο με άπειρη διάσταση. Οι τιμές της συνάρτησης αντιστοιχούν τότε στις "συνιστώσες" του διανύσματος). Γραμμικός Τελεστής Ένας τελεστής Τ λέγεται γραμμικός αν για οποιαδήποτε διανύσματα |x>, |y> του διανυσματικού χώρου στον οποίο δρα ο τελεστής, και για κάθε αριθμούς λ, m (πραγματικούς ή μιγαδικούς) ισχύει ''Τ * (λ|x> + m|y>) = λ*(T|x>) + m * (T|y>) Παράδειγμα: Η παράγωγος είναι γραμμικός τελεστής. Αν Τ1, Τ2 γραμμικοί τελεστές, τότε ισχύουν οι ακόλουθες ιδιότητες: (Τ1 + T2)|x> = T1 |x> + T2 |x> (Τ * λ1) |x> = λ * (T1 |x>) (Τ1 * T2) |x> = T1 * (T22 |x>) Ειδικοί Τελεστές Σε κάθε διανυσματικό χώρο ορίζονται: *Ο Μηδενικός Τελεστής Τ = 0 ώστε 0|x> = 0, για κάθε |x>, *Ο Μοναδιαίος Τελεστής Τ = I ώστε Ι|x>=|x>, για κάθε |x>. *Ο Αντίστροφος Τελεστής Τ-1 ώστε (Τ ∙ Τ-1) = (Τ-1 ∙ Τ)||x> = |x>. Ο Τ-1 λέγεται αντίστροφος του τελεστή Τ. (όχι για όλους, αλλά για μερικούς τελεστές Τ υπάρχει ο αντίστροφος τελεστής) *Ερμιτιανός Τελεστής (τελεστής Hermite) *Ανθερμιτιανός Τελεστής H γνώση ενός τελεστή απαιτεί να ξέρουμε το αποτέλεσμα της δράσης του πάνω σε οποιοδήποτε διάνυσμα του διανυσματικού χώρου. Στην περίπτωση της παραγώγου, αυτό είναι εύκολο. Συνήθως, όμως, σε μη-συναρτησιακούς διανυσματικούς χώρους δεν μπορούμε να έχουμε τους τελεστές σε τέτοια μορφή. Σε τέτοιες περιπτώσεις είναι εύκολο να δειχθεί ότι για να ξέρουμε τη δράση του τελεστή πάνω σε οποιοδήποτε διάνυσμα |x> αρκεί να ξέρουμε τη δράση του πάνω στα διανύσματα κάποιας βάσης του διανυσματικού χώρου Λογικοί Τελεστές For example, the statements it is raining and I am indoors can be reformed using various different connectives to form sentences that relate the two in ways which augment their meaning: * It is raining '''and I am indoors. * If it is raining then I am indoors. * It is raining if I am indoors. * It is raining if and only if I am indoors. * It is not raining. If we write P''' for It is raining and '''Q for I am indoors and we use the usual symbols for logical connectives, then the above examples could be represented in symbols, respectively: * P'' ''Q * P'' \rightarrow ''Q * Q'' \rightarrow ''P * P'' ''Q * P Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Κβαντικός Τελεστής * Ανάδελτα * Διαφορικός Τελεστής * Ολοκληρωτικός Τελεστής * Αριθμητικός Τελεστής * Τοπικός Τελεστής Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] * Category:Μαθηματικά Μεγέθη